deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
NoonTech Diagnostic Machine
The NoonTech Diagnostic Machine was a medical device used by Titan Station Director Tiedemann's science division who used it to facilitate the creation of their own Marker following the Second Aegis VII Incident. The machine was used to access the lateral geniculate, the part of the brain where the Marker's signal stored its information, blueprints and knowledge. By inserting a needle through the ocular cavity to the LG, this information could be accessed without the need to open the patient's skull. The incidental survivors, Isaac Clarke and Nolan Stross are both regularly subjected to the machine. They are given memory suppressants shortly afterward so they would have no knowledge about the device or it's capabilities. Appearance The NoonTech Diagnostic Machine resembled a standard MRI machine in overall shape. The machine was first physically encountered by Clarke shortly after the Marker began a cataclysmic Convergence Event, following the arrival of a Necromorph horde. A hallucination of Nicole Brennan, Clarke's deceased girlfriend guided him to the machine. Realizing that the "steps" described to him by Nolan Stross are related to the machine's operation, Clarke entered the device. The needle built into the machine extracted the information and caused great pain to Clarke. However, he acquired the information that was necessary to destroy the Site 12 Marker. Strategy Isaac would panic and move his eye around very erratically should his heart rate become too high. The needle should be moved very slowly and cautiously, even slower when it was within 1.0-0.1 inches of Isaac's eye. It was not recommended to proceed when Isaac's heart rate exceeded 100b pm as it would not drop any lower than 90. Once this happened and made it highly dangerous to extend the needle, reload the checkpoint if Isaac started panicking. Death scene ﻿If the player did not successfully line up the laser to Isaac's pupil or allowed his heart rate to become too high, the machine would suddenly malfunction. The entire needle apparatus would suddenly thrust downward and impale Isaac through his eye as he screamed in pain. The needle attempted to retract, but ended up drilling in further, eventually piercing into Isaac's brain and causing his death. Trivia *﻿The Machine was first referenced at the very beginning of Dead Space 2 on a holovid of an interview with Nolan Stross. Doctor Foster commented that his eye was looking better, hinting that it was not long since Stross' last use of the machine. *Isaac should be unable to see out of his right eye for at least 24 hours after using the machine since the needle punctured his iris and retina and he apparently did not heal from it after getting out. However, when he took off his helmet at the end of the game, waiting for death, there was no evidence of the operation to be seen. It was not unreasonable to think that a Medpack could heal the damage. * Surviving the machine would earn the player the trophy/achievement "Cross Your Heart, Hope To Die." * If Isaac died in the machine, the screen to his left displayed "Alignment Compromised, Please Call Engineer." It was ironic as it just killed the last remaining qualified engineer in the complex and possibly the entire station, knowing how badly overrun that the Sprawl was by the Necromorph threat. * According to the computer within the machine, it was referred to as "NoonLight Diagnostics" and was designed by DTK Industries. * It seemed that Nolan Stross was completely obsessed with and afraid of the eye-poke machine, claiming that "she was in there." This was a reference to his wife, whom he killed along with their son in a fit of dementia. He also wanted a fellow survivor named Ellie Langford to see "him" (His son) through "Step three" which involved the machine. * When inside the machine, the holo-projectors for all suits flipped closed. * When successfully penetrating Isaac's eye, a brief message appeared and said "The World Must End" (This was shown in Unitologist characters during the event) The meaning of the message was later revealed during Dead Space 3 "The World Must End" referring to the creation of a Moon by absorbing an entire planet (Convergence). * There was a reference to the machine in Dead Space 3 where Ellie mentioned that the data needed for the Codex was taken out of Rosetta's brain to which Isaac said "That sounded familiar. At least, they did not poke her eye out." Gallery Isaac and Nicole Before Eye Poke.jpg|Nicole guides Isaac into the machine. Isaac - Eye Poke.jpg|Isaac preparing to stick the needle in his eye. Isaac - Eye Poke 2.jpg|The secrets of how to destroy the Marker are revealed to Isaac. Isaac After Eye Poke.jpg|Isaac emerges from the machine. Dead_Space_2_Concept_Art_by_Joseph_Cross_01a.jpg Category:Technology